The present invention relates to a measuring method, an analyzing method, a measuring apparatus, an analyzing apparatus, an ellipsometer, and a computer program, capable of reducing the time required for measurement and providing results of required accuracy by performing measurement, or measurement and analysis, for a plurality of points by different methods.
Conventionally, when measuring a plurality of points of one sample, the respective points are often measured one after another by the same method. In this case, since the respective points are measured by the same method, the measurement accuracy at the respective points are usually the same. For example, in the case where polarized light is irradiated to the sample and the polarization state of reflected light is measured by an ellipsometer, the measurement accuracy at the respective points of the sample are almost the same.
Moreover, based on the results of measuring a plurality of points of one sample, the physical properties of each point are sometimes analyzed. In this case, if the same analyzing method is used, the respective points are analyzed with the same accuracy. For example, there is a case where an analyzing computer is connected to an ellipsometer to analyze the film thickness and refractive index of a sample having a thin film, and the composition of the thin film, or other matters. as physical properties. Examples of such an ellipsometer include an ellipsometer that forms a model corresponding to a sample, and executes Various analytical operations by comparing the model and measurement results (see, for example, Japanese Patent Applications Laid Open No. 2002-340789 and No. 2002-340528).
When measuring a plurality of points of a single sample with high accuracy, there is a problem that a long time may require to measure all points because high-accuracy measurement generally takes time. For example, when measuring 50 points of a sample with an ellipsometer, if 5 minutes are required to measure one point, a long time more than 250 minutes is required for the measurements. On the other hand, if the measurement time per point is shortened to reduce the measurement time, the measurement accuracy may sometimes decrease, and therefore it is sometimes difficult to obtain reliable measurement results.
Further, when analyzing a plurality of points of a single sample with high accuracy, similarly to the above measurement, there is a problem that a long time is required for the analysis. For example, if 10 minutes are required to form a model for each point and compare the model with measurement results by the analyzing computer of the ellipsometer, a total of 500 minutes or longer time is required to analyze 50 points of the sample. It is possible to shorten the time required for various operations of analysis, but if the time is shortened, the analysis accuracy may sometimes decrease. Therefore, it seems to be difficult to employ short-time analysis in actual applications. Note that the above-mentioned problems are more noticeable as the number of measurement points and analysis points increases.